1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luminaire, and more particularly to a luminaire capable of increasing the view angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although LEDs (light emitting diodes) have the advantages of low power consumption and high efficiency, the view angle thereof is limited. As a result, when LEDs are employed in a luminaire (such as a bulb) to serve as light sources, the view angle of the luminaire is also limited.